cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orca Fighter
Did you see the Wikipedia article http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VTOL on VTOL? Quite funny that Westwood again used one of Tesla's ideas. Version As the TWIII ORCA is the MK IV, is this the Mk II or III?Godisajedi17 01:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Heh, that's a good question. A possible answer is that the Bomber is the Mark 3. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 05:47, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Strike Fighter I feel that the Tiberium Wars ORCA Fighter should recieve its own "ORCA Strike Fighter" article. The new one is never used as a fighter, (it doesn't look capable of being one, for that matter), and it is only used for close air support. I also present this question; could it be an AC222 from the Tiberium Wars novel (albeit sans nose cannons)? --Braidenvl 20:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) What Mark is the TS fighter? The ORCA VTOL Assault Craft is the Mk.I, and the Gunship is the Mk.IV. Now, wouldn't it make sense for the Tiberian Sun ORCA Fighter to be the Mk.III? Over thirty years elapsed between TWI and TWII (17 between TW's -II & -III; GDI used the MK.IV since at least 2034); wouldn't there logically be at least one service model deployed between the two wars (given GDI and Nod's unrealistic phasing-out of relatively new technology, whereas we've used the AH-1 Cobra since Vietnam)? Like I said, GDI phased out the TS Fighter soon after the Second Tiberium War. Thus, I believe that there was an unseen model used between the Mk.I and the Fighter, the Fighter is the Mk.III, the bomber has no relation to the mainline attack craft series (only using the same technology), and the Strike Fighter is based on the dedicated ORCA Fighter, but overhauled and repurposed for close air support. Let's not start on why the definitely-manned RAID ORCA looks so much like a drone :-} --Braidenvl 20:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) But the new one... In contradiction to my previous arguement, GDI used the Mk.IV from at least 2034 up to 2052, whereas they stopped using the Fighter in the years between the Firestorm Crisis (early 2031) and 2034. Still, in the time between Nod's first defeat and TWII, they were not considered a threat, and perhaps no new model would need to be made. --Braidenvl 20:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Thrid Tiberium War Era This page seems to combine the TW2 Orca fighter and the TW3 Orca bomber (the one that is called in for airstrikes). The TW3 Orca is not a fighter, in fact it's only purpose is to bomb stationary targets. Also, the "Orca Strike" offensive power, which summons these aircraft, labels them as, "Orca attack aircraft". Should this bomber get it's own page?Datadeleter 09:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I think the bomber should get its own page. We'll need three Orca bomber pages ("Orca bomber (Tiberian Sun)", and "Orca bomber (Tiberium Wars)", and the disambiguation page). To be on the safe side, we'll probably want to note the name of the TW aircraft is conjecture (put a notice at the top of the article). - Meco (talk, ) 18:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Just a note-it's not an Orca bomber, it's strike craft. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) But it drops bombs. Isn't it a bomber? Annd, the only in-game mention of it calls it the Orca attack aircraft. Datadeleter 11:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :A bomber is a dedicated bombing aircraft. An attack craft is an attack craft and I'm pretty sure it's a rocket strike, not a bomb. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) And now someone needs to define what "attack" means. An attack aircraft, usually a helicopter (but also awesome beasts like the A-10 Thunderbolt II and AC-130 Spectre) "loiter" over the battlefield, destroying targets of opportunity, such as tanks, usually with chain guns, rockets or missiles. They have to be tough due to the anti-aircraft missiles they have to face. A strike fighter isn't designed to fight over a battlefield. (Picture an F-15 Eagle.) Instead, it kills reinforcements with bombs. Yes, you read that right... bombs. (In real-life, setting up surface-to-air missile systems happens a heck of a lot slower than in C&C, and a man-portable surface-to-air missile couldn't possibly shoot down a strike fighter.) And then there are strategic bombers, which are like Kirov airships. So which seems closest? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The intel files also refer to the Gunship as the "Orca Attack Craft". I think using the "bomber" name clearly distinguishes it from the Gunship, since all light Orca can easily lay claim to being an "attack/strike aircraft". Whatever happens the conjectural notice has to go up anyway. On the other hand, do the "Orca Strike" Orca's reveal a name on mouseover? Anybody have access to the data files? - Meco (talk, ) 19:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ah...I think it's a non-selectable unit, though in the Sydney mission, the one hovering over the GDI base goes by "Orca", just like the gunship. I think it should be called by the only name ever given to it, the Orca attack aircraft. EDIT: Ok...I checked the worldbuilder and it's called, "The Mini Orca" *dramatic gasp*. Datadeleter 07:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Right, methinks we should avoid calling it the "Mini Orca" (although that might be good for the "Behind the scenes" section!) So call it the "Orca strike (air)craft"? Presumably not "attack" since that refers to the Gunship. - Meco (talk, ) 05:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that'd be best I think. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Acronym? Is Orca really an acronym? If so, then what does it stand for? In Tiberian Dawn, the name "ORCA" was written in all-capitals unlike other names (e.g. Mammoth Tank). In later games, however, the name was consistently written as if it was a normal word (i.e. "Orca"), so it's a plausible assumption that it was originally an acronym that was "normalized" over time, a la laser. MarqFJA (talk) 18:01, May 1, 2016 (UTC)